


Tear You Apart

by RandomAlias1556



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Consentual Non-Con, Established Relationship, Exophilia, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, MicKenn, Mutants, Original Character(s), Predator/Prey, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Smut, Terato, Teratophilia, Weretiger, Yaoi, they love each other i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAlias1556/pseuds/RandomAlias1556
Summary: Kenn has a fantasy that Mick doesn't quite mind entertaining.Alternate Summary: pretty twink boy wants to be torn apart by his mutant/tiger boyfriend. Said boyfriend obliges in participating in a non-con roleplay.





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to reiterate that this is completely consensual and the non-con elements are all roleplay that is mentioned to have been heavily discussed before hand by both parties. I in no way support rape/non-con, but I loved all of the rape roleplay fanfics where its revealed in the end that they love each other and everything is happy, though I'm disclosing it now because some people, like me, aren't into straight up rape fics but can get behind a good non-con roleplay scenario with a big beefy monster man and his little twinkie human boyfriend.
> 
> Title is a reference to the song "Tear You Apart" by She wants Revenge.
> 
> If you like this pairing and want more, I have a few nsfw drawings on my twitter of the two: https://twitter.com/KennsfwA  
> More specifically: https://twitter.com/KennsfwA/status/1117351459790577664  
> And also: https://twitter.com/KennsfwA/status/1117655212930424832  
> But also: https://twitter.com/KennsfwA/status/1117242593014738945  
> And finally: https://twitter.com/KennsfwA/status/1117266995680989184  
> Again those are all NSFW but if you clicked on this fic you must be okay with that lol

My feet slapped against the wet ground beneath me. Everything burned from my legs to my lungs, but I had to keep going. I could still hear heavy footsteps behind me and they seemed to be getting closer. Rain soaked through my clothes and I hardly had any time to register how cold it was. My movements were helping with at least that.

 

I tried to focus on not only getting away but moving quietly, which was impossible for my brain as I started to feel as though I was running out of oxygen. My pulse pounded in my ears and soon I couldn’t tell if that sound was my heart beat or the creature quickly approaching. A snap under my foot startled me and I fumbled for a moment, slowing me down just enough to hear a low growl from behind. In a moment of brilliance, I looked back to see glowing amber eyes and a fast approaching body full of muscles and inhuman speed and strength.

 

Panic seized me and my muscles locked a moment as I struggled to get moving again, slipping and falling as I tried to turn and cursing. A scream of frustrated fear ripped from my throat as I scrambled to my feet and scurried off again, bounding through the woods like a deer being followed by a predator without any of the grace.

 

The footfalls behind me grew loud, far too loud and suddenly I was crying out as something large slammed into my back and caused me to fall to the ground with a wet thud. It didn’t hurt, not at all, and I was quickly scrambling to get away when a clawed hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. My nails dug into the ground and I winced at the grotesque feeling of dirt collecting under my fingernails.

 

With a quick jerk, I was pulled underneath the large, opposing figure, face down. The paws rearranged on my body and grabbed at my hips and neck, effectively keeping me in place while I struggled. There was a low growl emanating from the creature and it caused a shudder to run down my spine, my whole body trembling. The grip turned nearly reverent for a moment before clawing at the shirt on my back, pulling my body into an awkward position before I was flipped over to face the creature.

 

Above me was a large humanoid figure with feline characteristic. Fur covered the majority of the creature except for their face and hands, that would constitute more as paws with sharp claws at the ends. Sharp teeth were bared in a smile on a face that looked like a gruff man complete with scars and a flatter nose bridge with a pink cat nose on the end. It would have been cute if the rest of him wasn’t so terrifying. He was wearing nothing but a pair of dark boxers as if showing off just how his muscles rippled under the skin, threateningly.

 

I trembled as a clawed hand came up to grab my chin, twisting my head this way and that as if observing his catch. The snarl on his lips turned self-satisfied as I whimpered beneath him. There was a spark to those amber eyes, flickering and dangerous and I watched in horrified wonder as they slitted like a cat’s. I started to struggle again, twisting in his grasp to try and get my legs beneath me. I was dragged right back and pinned by my throat and belly, yet my air supply was still unaffected.

 

“Such a pretty thing I’ve caught tonight, hm?” His voice was a rumbling purr and vibrated through my head as I took a moment to catch my breath. My gaze never left his and he seemed pleased with my compliance at the moment. “What is a pretty little thing like you doing in these woods so late, cub?”

 

“H-home,” those spiked eyes narrowed and I felt my body shrink under the judgmental stare. “Was going home…please.” Why I was begging the creature, I had no clue. It was clear he had no intention of letting me escape.

 

“Please, what, cub?” His expression turned into patronizing curiosity. “I’m dying to know what you’re begging me for.” My mouth gaped as if to answer and I shut it again. Suddenly, the hand on my throat tightened, just enough to be worrying and uncomfortable.

 

“Let me go!” I chirped miserably. It was croaky and tired and utterly pathetic. “Please…just let me go…”

 

There was beat, a pause, and a sound of contemplation as the creature turned my head back to look at him. I hadn’t realized I was looking away. I think I was looking at the trees…maybe the path away from here. Hold on, where was the path? I didn’t have a chance to look as I was forced to stare into those terrifying eyes.

 

“It’d be a shame to just let you go after I took so much of my precious time and energy catching you,” he hummed thoughtfully yet somehow it sounded decisive as well. “As fun as our little chase was, I have a use for you, little cub.” His lips curled into a fanged smile and the shift in his gaze caused a shudder to run down my spine.

 

“Please, no. I just wanna go ho-“ His hand came to cover my mouth before I could finish. He kept it there for a moment and my body jerked as I tried to get him away so I could breathe. I can’t breathe!

 

“Now, now, all that pathetic whining is unbecoming. The only thing I wanna hear you begging for from now on is more and harder. Understand?” He removed his paw and I gasped and wheezed as oxygen flooded back into my lungs, my head spinning dizzyingly.

 

“Wh-what?” I managed to cough out. “N-no please, just let me…let me go?” It wasn’t a demand, it was a plea and honestly he seemed unamused and quite bored. Shaking his head, the creature grabbed at my shirt collar with both hands and tugged, the fabric tearing easily, aided by claws that created starting holes. I yelped as I felt myself fall back a bit before the fabric caught me like hammock, his paws still gripping at the two tattered edges. “No! N-no please stop!”

 

“Oh, but you’re far too pretty to waste, my dear,” he purred, that grin growing now as his head dipped down, teeth grazing across my throat. Still. I was deathly still as I felt the sharp yet blunt scrape of fangs against my jugular. He could rip my throat out so easily like this and I couldn’t do a thing to save myself. The focus on staying still was drawing my attention back to my soaked clothes, mainly the fact that it felt like the liquid had seeped all the way through my layers and was causing me to tremble more violently. I was cold, I was terrified, and I knew better than to say a word or try anything as I felt those teeth slowly, almost gently, clamp down on my throat.

 

His grip tightened and another pathetic whimper left me. I hated to admit it, but somehow it felt good, though I’m certain it was just the adrenaline. I held my breath as the creature paused, and with one last nip at the flesh, he retreated downwards. His tongue flickered across my skin and it felt oddly rough and soft at the same time as though it was barbed. It took me a silent moment to realize what he was doing. He was licking the water off my body.

 

I tried to pull away, now, but his grip was still tight on my shirt and I was effectively trapped. The moment I started struggling again, I was met with a low growl of warning and a glare as he trailed his tongue between my pecks. He was being generous, I could tell. I pushed my luck, however.

 

“Let…go!” I screeched as I kicked my legs, hitting him in the stomach, but meeting heavy resistance. His body barely swayed and yet I continued to jerk and writhe in his grip, hopping to escape. “Let me go you fucking-!” There was a burning sensation in my scalp as his paws left my tattered shirt and threaded into my hair, causing me to cry out in pain. My body went lax and I whined against my better judgement. “Please! Stop!”

 

The creature snarled, face coming closer to my own, which I could only feel since my eyes were snapped shut. His breath was warm, inhumanly so. That low rumbling growl grew into a deafening thunder and a short roar as he held me in place.

 

“You will behave yourself for me, do you understand?” He hissed and, when not answered quick enough, he lifted me a bit more by the hair and shook me. “I said! Do. You. Understand?”

 

“Y-yes! Yes, sir…” I let my body go limp in his grip, small whimpers of painful discomfort leaving me as I wriggled and writhed a bit more in his grip. My eyes shot open as my body whizzed through the air and the air in my lungs was pushed out of me as my bare chest slammed against the ground. The rest of my shirt was ripped from my shoulders and tossed aside and he laid his weight across my back, effectively pinning me. “P-please…”

 

“Please, what? More?” He purred sarcastically in my ear and I felt him grind a very large erection against my plush ass. There was a more sincere purr as he continued to grind against my body, using me to gain his own pleasure. Wriggling more was a mistake as it only caused my ass to grind back more and the creature groaned in appreciation. “That’s it, cub.”

 

Sitting up, he grabbed my hips roughly and held on, expecting it when I tried to shoot out from under him as soon as the weight was gone. He chuckled a bit as I landed right back down on the forest floor and let out a pathetic growl of frustration. His hand grabbed at my pants, and I tried my best to pull away, but even those were torn away like cheap tissue paper. This time, though, when the item tore, it fully released me, giving me the exact opening I needed.

 

 I was fully naked now, but I couldn’t care as I leapt forward, scrambling to get away. There was a pissed off roar from behind me and I heard the fabric drop before hearing the leaves behind me shift with the creature’s weight as it, too, scrambled forward. I was almost up again and just as I was standing, I felt a white-hot pain in my hip. It was familiar in a way, like cat scratches, but deeper. I felt the hot, wet prick of blood on my skin and yet I couldn’t think, I continued going.

 

The man behind me, however had paused. There was a beat and I didn’t think to look back and give him the time to gather his thoughts. It wasn’t long, though, before he was up again, easily catching up and slamming me up against a tree, slamming the air out of me once more.

 

“N-no, no please! S-stop!” I tried uselessly once more as his larger frame pinned me further to the bark, the material scraping against my front painfully. A thought crossed my mind but I kicked it to the wayside. He was being so gentle before and yet it seemed my constant disobedience set him off fully. A part of me mentally cursed in pain as the bark scraped against my sensitive nipples and my poor member.

 

“For fuck’s sake, I told you to stay still and shut up, didn’t I?” He sounded genuinely pissed and I whimpered. “Look what the fuck you made me do,” he admonished as he placed a hand over top of the bloody flesh on my hip. I couldn’t stop the small yelp and whimper. It burned like a son of a bitch and I realized I probably would have been better off to lay down and let him take me gently like he seemed to be gearing towards earlier. Now it seemed I wasn’t going to receive any mercy.

 

My body was jerked away from the tree bark and I was pressed against the wet floor once more. There was a moment where I felt the creature shuffle behind me, removing his only bit of clothing and then his sizable prick was pressed between my cheeks. There was no preamble this time, only a clawed hand pressed between my shoulders and a thick cock being shoved inside my ass. Crying out, I clawed at the ground. Fuck, that hurt. It hurt and yet he was already pressing right up against my prostate, causing my body to tremble, conflicted whether I should be feeling pleasure or pain.

 

Either way, my own cock seemed very interested as it jerked to life, clearly not understanding the situation. There was an elated sigh from above me and that heavily muscled weight was draped over my back again and suddenly I was being fucked like a wild animal.

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin rang out in the otherwise quiet forest and screams were ripped from my throat as he fucked into me deeper like a mutt in rut. One paw landed on my hip while the other threaded back into my hair, pulling my neck back and exposing the flesh to him. He dragged his rough tongue along the column of muscle that was chorded from the angle. The angle which ached like hell and contrasted with the feeling of his sizeable cock pounding into me from behind. It almost felt as if my heart beat stopped beating properly and took to beating in time with his thrusts.

 

Cursing my body, I moaned as the pain ebbed away and left nothing but bright, achingly good pleasure. It was as if my world was reduced down to the tongue on my throat and the dick in my ass and I couldn’t remember why I was ever fighting against this. I started to listen more intently to the delighted purring and growls coming from the creature that was now nipping and sucking at my throat as if they were holding back from digging their teeth into the meat of my shoulder.

 

“Oh f-fuck yes,” I cried and I heard a chuckle come from beside me followed by a teasing and gently bite on the shoulder as if reminding me of something. It clicked a moment later and my moans turned to whimpers and sobs. My body was shaking violently, a new wave hitting me every time the head slammed against my prostate, which was often at this point.

“Fucking…hell,” the man panted and sped up his thrusts, causing me to cry out in surprise and listen as the cry faded into a long, drawn out groan. “So fucking tight, cub.”

 

“Hah…ah…please,” I ground out, letting my body relax against his hold, the searing in my scalp turning to a pleasurable, aching thud with my pulse. The hand that was once on my hip reached around beneath me, grabbing my dick and pumping it in time with his thrusts as best he could.

 

“Come on, cub. Cum on my cock,” he growled, and I could hear his teeth bare. He was getting close and so was I, my ass fluttering around his cock greedily as if begging him to. I know I should feel ashamed, but really, I couldn’t feel the need to feel anything other than pleasure. The hand on my member sped up, and his hips slammed harder against my own and in an instant I was screaming out my release, calling out a word, a name, as I spilled onto the ground, my ass clenching around my partner.

 

There was a guttural roar and a feeling of teeth digging into my shoulder, tearing through and causing me to bleed, but I couldn’t care, currently as I felt the beast lose himself completely in the feeling of his release, pumping me full of his cum and filling me beyond my imagination.

 

His thrusts finally slowed and his jaw unclamped, letting out heavy pants as he lapped at the blood on my shoulder and let go of his grip on my hair, the hand now coming to caress the claw marks on my hip. We sat that way for a moment, both of us catching our breaths before Mick pulled out, both of us groaning at the over sensitivity.

 

My body slumped against the ground and those hands were back, caressing my body, and they were just that, hands. He seemed to have turned back from his beast form, taking on his human appearance once more.

 

Whimpering, I felt him drag my body upright before setting me in his lap and going to back to licking up the blood on my shoulder. Humming in content, I leaned back against my lover and let out a yawn.

 

“That was great,” I groaned as I stretched in his hold, causing him to chuckle.

 

“You’re quick to break character when you’ve got a dick in you,” he chastises and I couldn’t help but laugh. “Sorry about that,” he murmured against the bite while gently petting the claw marks on my hip. I shook my head.

 

“It’s all good, you didn’t mean to. I’m proud of you for staying in character, though,” I praised and nuzzled back into his chest.

 

“It took everything in me not to call it off and coddle you right there,” he admitted. That must have been where the pause came in, which is what I had originally thought. He was predictably over-protective, to the point that him taking part in this kind of role-play was a complete surprise. He’s so big on consent that the moment I proposed it, I was sure I’d get shot down, but after a long discussion, he agreed.

 

“I know, my sweet tiger daddy,” I giggled and he let out a scoff, nuzzling my neck.

 

“Not sorry about that bite, though,” he admitted and I could hear the proud arousal in his voice. It nearly made me preen, despite knowing I had nothing to do with it, though he’d argue that taking it was enough participation. “I love you, so much, cub,” he purred and kissed my cheek.

 

“Love you too, tiger.” 


End file.
